Ice, Keys, and Messed Up Love!
by Mirajane S and Erza S
Summary: It has been three months since Natsu kicked out Lucy and formed the new strongest team in Fairy Tail. Lucy didn't mind, in fact it made it easier not to lose rewards and to train. What happens if she gets pregnant with the child of Gray Fullbuster? She tells her cousin and they leave the guild; six years later, they come back stronger than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is my new story Ice, Keys, and Love!

Summary: GraLu and more couples later on. It has been three months since Natsu kicked out Lucy and formed the new strongest team in Fairy Tail. Lucy didn't mind, in fact it made it easier not to lose rewards and to train. What happens if she gets pregnant with the child of her ex-teammate's child? She tells her cousin and they leave the guild; six years later, they come back stronger than ever.

**Chapter one: Finding out and leaving.**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up and took a nice, warm shower. I searched for some clothes to wear today at the guild since today is the informal party for Gajeel and Levy's engagement. I wore a creamish colored silk dress that comes mid-calf that my mom wore on her engagement party, a light yellow petty coat, light yellow stockings that come above my knew, and creamish tall boots that have high-heels. I looked at my jewelry boxes and chose diamond star shaped pair of earrings and barrettes, matching necklace, and a matching ring, (I actually have that set but its crescent moon shaped and the necklace is actually a chocker).

"Lu-chan you look beautiful!" Levy and Alicia said in unison.

Levy was wearing a baby blue shoulder less but full-sleeved dress that has an orange heart on the top and bottom of each sleeve, orange stockings, and baby blue flats. She also is wearing a pair of orange heart earring that has smaller baby blue heart in the middle, and a matching necklace. She has blue and orange nail polish that sparkle. She looked perfect for this occasion.

Alicia was wearing a black one piece that came a little below mid-calf with a purple belt, a purple petty coat, purple stockings, black high-heels, and purple nail polish with black stripes. She has wearing similar jewelry of mine except they were amethyst crescent moons and the necklace was a chocker.

"Okay, I am going to summon Cancer to do our hair. Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" I summoned.

"Ebi! What can I do for you, Lucy-san?" He asked with his pose.

"Can you do our hair?" I asked.

"Of course, ebi!" He replied.

He started with Levy; her hair was now in flat ironed and it came below her shoulder. She had a bow in her left fringe that was baby blue with orange lace.

Alicia went next; she asked cancer to cut her to her knees and after that, he tied it up in to a ponytail that came below mid-calf; he curled the tips of her hair and long outer bangs to make it stand out. He left her left fringe alone and used the barrette for her right fringe.

Then he did my hair; he just tied my hair into a ponytail, curled the tips, and used the barrette for my left fringe. Simple but very gorgeous.

When we walked to the guild, we saw that it was completely changed. It turned from the usual three-floored brick building to a huge mansion-like ballroom.

We entered and saw everyone hanging around the bar, and then they came to congratulate Levy.

"Listen up! Today we came to celebrate the union of two of our dear members, Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox. Give a round of applause for them!" He said as we all, but the newly formed couple, clapped.

We all excessively drank beer; Alicia was smart she left early after saying good-bye to everyone.

**After the party Lucy's POV**

"Lucy, can you take Gray home?" Mira asked me.

"But I don't know where his house is!" I yelled.

"Just take him to your house," Mira said.

"Fine," was all I could say.

I carried him all the way to my house, which caused me an aching back.

"Lucy…," he said in a suspicious voice.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

Then he stood up and kissed me.

I wanted to say something but I melted because of his kiss.

Before we knew it, we lost our clothes and did 'it'.

**Seven months after the party, Lucy's POV **

Alicia dragged me to the nearest doctor to get a pregnancy test, because I throw up more than seven times this week.

After the nurse called my name, Alicia dragged to the room.

"Lucy Heartphillia, right? I am Yukiko Snowdream, and who are you?" She asked Alicia.

"I am her cousin, Alicia Dreyar Heartphillia Vermillion." She replied.

"Alicia-chan? You really grown since the last time I saw you, anyway what can I do for you?" she questioned.

"I am forcing Lu-chan to take a pregnancy test because she had every symptom a pregnant woman would have," She answered while nodded.

Then she checked some files and did some test, she looked shocked for a second.

"Lucy, you are sixteen, (A/n: I know she is 17, so don't tell me that I got her age wrong) am I right?" she calmly re-checked.

I simply nodded as an answer because I wanted to stay calm.

"You are seven months pregnant, and you are going to be the mother of probably healthy triplets," Ms. Snowdream announced calmly.

"Triplets!? But my stomach hasn't grown even a centimeter!" I panicked.

"It's a family inheritance," she explained.

Alicia dragged me out of the clinic and we were heading to my apartment

**In Lucy's apartment, Alicia's POV **

"What am I going to do?" Lu-chan sighed in frustration.

"I have got plan," I started.

She gave me signal to continue and she looked desperate at this point.

"We can leave this city and go join a different guild until you give birth to your children. We wait six years and come back with different names and looks. Maybe if the guild figures out then we can tell everything but the identity of the father of your kids," I stated out the plan.

She just simply nodded in agreement.

**The next day at the guild, Alicia's POV**

"Morning!" Lucy brightly said as the guild replied.

We went upstairs and knocked at grandfather's office.

"Come in," the voice briefly said.

"Hi master," Lucy started.

"What can I do for my children?" He asked smiling.

"Master, Lucy's pregnant with Gray's children and we wish to leave for six months. We will return and hope that everyone will accept us," I stated.

I looked at his shocked expression before it sank in and he still shocked.

"Fine, but you have to speak with me every month," he said as we agreed.

**The next day, Alicia's POV**

After we boarded in the train, I stared at the window the whole time.

"Ne, Alicia where are we heading?" Lu-chan asked me.

"Seaside wonder, the guild Lamia Scale is there so we can join that guild," I explained.

"I wonder how's life gonna be," she softly mumbled but I still heard because of my phoenix and dragon slaying senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update, my computer broke so I had to buy a laptop with my allowance (Luckily I saved a few hundred dollars) and a software for Microsoft office! In addition, I forgot 75% of the original one, so I had to this with my remained memories.

Chapter two: Start of a brand new life.

A guest (Fairy) asked why she did not notice she was pregnant is because it happens to some people. My aunt and mom did not know they were pregnant until six months and three weeks passed by because they do not have the symptoms pregnant woman do. It is confusing and weird so I do not blame if you are confused.

To Mizu-chan: My story's original name was your user name!

_**Lucy's POV**_

It's been a month, Alicia and I bought a house err huge mansion with 7/8 of our money and we have only 7,000,000 so we decided to go join Lamia Scale to get more money for new furniture and food supplies.

Alicia opened the big wooden door and instantly grabbed everyone's attention.

A lot people were murmuring and asking why Fairy Tail mages would come here.

Then the master of the guild came forward and asked why we were here.

"Simple, we would like join this guild," she said.

"State your name and magic," she demanded.

"I am Lucy HeartLock Heartphillia V and my magic is celestial magic. However, I also use lost magic: stellar, ice and light phoenix, dragon, god slaying plus lost magic: angel's identity," I said which shocked the master and the guild.

Then they looked at Alicia with curiosity and she smirked.

"My name Alicia Dreyar Heartphillia V and my magic is lunar celestial magic. However I also use lost magic: lunar, ice and shadow phoenix, dragon, god slaying plus lost magic: fallen angel's identity," she said and this time the guild was more shocked.

"Lost magic? I thought this magic was rare but now I might have otherwise," a guild member mumbled.

"Where do you want your instigias?" The master asked.

"Black," Alicia pointing to the left side of her waist.

"White," I said while pointing to my neck.

I saw a magic circle appear and our instigias were in our chosen spots…

We left the guild as soon as the master went back to yelling at random members.

_**Fairy Tail, Mira's POV.**_

It has been a month and Lucy has been missing, everyone was worried for so long. Master should be done with meeting and here in 3 minute.

…

…

…

…

…

The door opened and I saw master coming in.

"Master, do you know where Lucy is?" I asked.

"Yeah, where is Lucy?" Everyone asked the same thing.

"Six year mission," he replied while drinking the beer that was meant for Gildarts.

My eyes went wide and so did everyone's.

"Six years? Fuck that shit!" I said releasing my inner Satan soul mode.

"Mira, I am serious. I sent her to a six-year mission with Alicia, if I did not trust her then I would not send her to this mission," he said with a stern expression.

"But Lucy might be in danger!" Team Natsu including Lisanna said at the same time.

"She is not strong enough to do that!" Gray and Erza fought back.

"You could have sent Gildarts or Laxus!" Natsu included.

"You kicked out Lucy three months ago and you think she'll still be weak? She learned Lost Magic: Angel's identity," Master bragged.

"Angel's identity?" some of the members questioned.

"Angel's identity, Fallen angel's identity, and Devil's identity are the rarest lost magic called identity magic. Slaying and other magic are something you can get by lacrymas but identity magic is something you get by blood so it the #1 rarest magic in the galaxy, no, in the universe," I explained.

"So wait Lucy has the blood of angels?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy's grandmother was from Edolas and her grandfather was a half angel, so Lucy's mother Layla HeartLock Heartphillia has some blood and power and Lucy seems to inherit that from her mother," Master concluded.

"Master, I heard that you are related to the HeartLock family," said Gildarts.

"True and so is my wife, however, we have Fallen angel's identity and it so happened that my daughter Arianna inherited it and her daughter Alicia inherited it," spoke master in a bored tone.

"Hmm, is there anyone with the blood of devil's identity?" asked curious Laxus.

"Yes, unfortunately, I don't know who is it _yet_," Master emphasized yet.

**Author's POV **

**Very quickly, another month has passed with Fairy Tail sulking about Lucy's leaving.**

**9 months since Lucy's pregnancy, she gave to her children in a hospital near Lamia Scale.**

**Now, let us look at Lucy and Alicia, shall we?**

_**Time skip one month, Alicia's POV**_

I was at the hospital looking at Lu-chan holding her three children; sometimes I wish my life would be as easy as hers is…

"What are you going to name them?" I asked.

"I am going to name my oldest daughter Ur, my second daughter Layla, and my youngest son Grey…," she said as she looking at them.

"Middle and last name?" I questioned while raising a purple eyebrow.

"Ur Alicia Heartphillia Fullbuster, Layla Sherry Heartphillia Fullbuster, and Grey Lyon Heartphillia Fullbuster, (Yup, Team Lyon found out about Lucy being pregnant and they were very supportive. However when they asked who was the father, they were very shocked. So shocked that Lyon's jaw broke, Sherry was wearing dog-ears instead of cat ears for weeks, Jura was wearing a wig, Toby meow-ed instead of barking, Shelia tried to eat fire, and Yuka shaved his eyebrow. Yeah so they were pretty shocked.)" She thought aloud.

"I am so happy, I bet Lyon and Sherry will be too," I said.

_**3 days later at Lamia Scale, Lucy's POV **_

Sherry, Shelia, Alicia, and I were laughing at some of the female members squealing at how super cute Ur, Layla, and Grey were.

Then I saw Alicia fainting which caused me to panic, in the end I summoned Aries to take of the kids so the girls and I could take Alicia to the hospital.

We rushed through the door and asked some nurses where the doctors. Soon enough the doctors told me that she just fainted because of tiredness.

"When will she be allowed to leave?" I asked.

"Three hours from now on," the nurse replied.

"Can we see her?" Sherry asked.

"Yes go ahead, but please do not cause the patient to worry," said the nurse as she left.

I opened the door and I saw Alicia looking out the window.

"Alicia? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ne, nee-san, is it all right if we stay in Lamia Scale forever? Can we not join Fairy Tail anymore?" she asked.

At first, I was confused, but I knew she was serious.

"I don't mind…," I replied which made Sherry and Shelia happy.

"Yay! Therefore, that means that you guys don't have to leave!" they said excitingly.

"What about Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"If they really are worried about you, then they should be all ready looking for you," she replied looking away from us.

_**Alicia's POV**_

'At least I hope they do. If they don't then the prophecy might fail and Lucy and they kids' life are in danger. Gray, hurry up, they need you!' I thought to myself.

Now to think of it, I have not visited Ski and Ari… I hope they are all right…


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! Thanks for the encouragements, Mizu-chan!

If you guys wonder how to say Alicia's name, it's Ah-rri-si-ah

Chapter Three: Slow time skips Pt.1! ~

Note that this chapter is all Lucy's POV because this is Lucy's diary!

Year X792, month two (one year since Lucy has left Fairy Tail. Lucy is 17 while Alicia is 16).

I saw Yuka and Lyon fighting, while I encouraged the triplets to say 'Mama'.

Then Ur said, "Ice…"

Layla mumbled, "Make;"

And Grey finished with, "Lance!"

Everybody could see me streaming as I headed to kill Lyon.

"Lyon Vastia! I am going to send you straight to hell!" I roared across guild.

Year X792, month three.

I learned that Rogue cheated on Alicia with Yukino while she was pregnant…

At first, I was ready to go to Fairy Tail and kill him but she said she was personally going to give a beating if they see him again.

Year X792, month four.

Alicia brought her kids to the guild. They were so cute!

The older one was Arianna and the younger was Skia.

I summoned Aries to take of them while I went a job with my team…

Year X792, month five.

We went to Sherry's wedding, which was very, err- lighty (I know that isn't a word!) and sparkly!

I just realized that Sherry is eight years older than I am!

Some of Ren's crazy fan-girls tried to attack Sherry, but luckily, Shelia, Alicia, and I were there.

Year X792, month six.

Sherry came back from her honeymoon, at a cruise ship for married couples only.

Then Alicia and Shelia started to question, if Sherry had kids, which guild would they join.

Sherry answered that, if it's a boy then Lamia, if it's a girl then Pegasus.

In which, I joked that she should check up her daughter to make sure she doesn't learn 'that stuff' from the Trimens. The guild and Sherry burst out in laughter.

Later the month we celebrated Alicia's twin's birthday!

Year X792, month seven.

We came in second place in The Grand Magic Tournament since Sabertooth and Raven Tail's core members were on a mission.

The ones that participated were Lyon, Jura-san, Yuka, Shelia, and Alicia. They asked me join but I declined saying that I had to look after the kids and babysit Arianna and Skia.

Alicia told the guild about my birthday and they gave a surprise party! How sweet!

Year X792, month eight.

Alicia suggested that we should change our last name just in case Fairy Tail bumps across us.

I changed mine to Lucy de Blanc glace, while she changed her name to Alicia de Blanc rêve.

After that, we went to a job because Shelia volunteered to watch the kids.

Year X792, month nine.

I heard that Lyon and Juvia are dating…

I am happy for them because they are just so cute!

I also heard that Shelia Alicia's little brother who joined Blue Pegasus last year…

Year X792, month ten.

Alicia's hair was up to her knee but she shortened just below her hips and dyed a brownish- red wine color and pink eye lenses because of her eyesight and she didn't like that color eyes since it attracted attention.

Now to think of it, my hair is now naturally dark platinum blonde and wavier that come to my hips (Think of Mavis' hair but a bit short, darker, and less wavy) and my eyes are a lighter, a more chocolaty color.

It was the triplet's birthday today! It was pretty fun, especially when the "cake fight" started!

Year X792, month eleven.

Omg! Sherry got pregnant, the girls and I went to congratulate her!

I am so happy for her!

Year X792, month twelve.

Lamia Scale's Charismas party was ridiculously awesome!

Sherry told me that New Year's Day is even crazier, and I thought that it could not get any crazier!

Year X793, month one.

Sherry was right; New Year's Day was crazy!

Life in Lamia Scale is pretty awesome and chaotic…

Year X793, month two.

There is a girl named Mirā Hansha in our guild, we call her Leah. Shelia gets along with the cheerful girl, who wouldn't? She's very caring and kind, but sometimes I see her glare at the master like crazy! It creeps me out…

Year X793, month three.

I came back from an easy A-class job…

I heard that the S-class was next month.

If I get nominated, I WILL participate!

Year X793, month four, day 12th.

"The ones that will participate are

Lucy Heartphillia

Alicia Heartphillia

Shelia Blendi

Yuka Suzuki

Toby the dog… (I don't know his last name…)

Alice (Ah-rri-sue) Heartphillia (Alicia's older sister)

Alexander (Ah-reck-san-dar) Heartphillia (Alicia's older brother)

Mirā (Mii-raah) Hansha (Haa-un-shah) (Random Oc that I thought out of my head quickly that means reflecting mirror… You will learn why…)

Only, four out these eight will became S-class mages," said the master.

Year X793, month four, day 30th.

We arrived at Fenikkusu no saigo no namida shrine…

Legend has it that the three priestesses of this shrine died when the last phoenix of earth cried its last tear… However, the three young women fore told that their spirits will return in the body of the three Heartphillia daughters that will be born on X767, X768, and X769…

Although, Alicia and I know it's true, since Mom and Aunt Ari told us that we are two of those priestesses… That is how we learned our lost magic… Did I tell we that Alicia own this land? Well, now I did, so we have an advantage of knowing all the landmarks…

I think that I thought that outloud because everyone was staring at me…

"Acchan, is that true? That's not fair…," Shelia pouted as Alicia made a look that that she is sorry.

"The first event is to find the eight jewels hidden in the Ryū no saigo no kotoba forest, don't worry if you don't find one, this match's purpose is to only determine who will fight who. You have 7 minutes… Ready, set, start!" She said with ease but a cranky tone.

We rushed through the forest I did not go very deep since I would get lost very easily. I looked over a rock to see a garnet. Yay, I am lucky!

I saw the timer and it said 0:37! I better go before I am disqualified!

I ran through the forest, when I arrived there, I saw everyone.

The master told us to go the Zōgame no saigo no kimochi lake, where we will wash the jewel and see the name of the person we will fight.

I dropped mine and I saw the name 'Alice'.

I looked over Alicia's amethyst and it says 'Alexander', she is going to fight her brother…

The battles took place at Tora no saigo no nageki hill, what is with the saigo's?

Yuka, Alicia, Shelia, and I won.

It was pretty fun.

Year X793, month seven.

I was too busy to even write anything.

I wish my life it be a little easier!

Sherry's daughter was born last week and they named her Rerry! How cute!

Year X793, month eleven.

I went to an S-class mission and it was easy with a high reward. 17 million just to defeat a dark guild which me rich!

Year X794, month three.

Ur looks like the female version of Gray,

Layla looks like and acts like too much like my mom,

Grey is like a blond version Gray with the same eyes as him,

Arianna looks a lot like Aunt Ari,

And Skia looks like the female version of her father, too much for my liking...

Year X793, month six.

Even though the kids are only two, they act like five…

It's sorta creepy…

Year X793, month nine.

I heard that yesterday was the day Lyon FINALLY proposed to Juvia!

They are way too slow!

Year X794, month three.

Yesterday I almost met up with Fairy Tail!

I need to be more aware of my surroundings!

Year X794, month six.

Yesterday Layla summoned cancer in front of everyone, which really shocked us.

Hmm, it looks like she can use magic.

Year X794, month nine.

Skia summoned Titan, one of Alicia's strongest lunar keys.

Looks like we have quite interesting kids…

Year X795, month five.

I am tired!

Grey and Skia destroyed everything today!

Ur, Layla, Alicia, and Skia helped me clean up.

Skia may look like her father, but acts like her Uncles!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, it's Luke! The real writer of this story, Luna, my sister broken her arms, so me being such a nice little brother, typed it for her!

One of the guests said: In the first chapter, you said they would return in 6 months now it has been a year; please make up your mind.

My reply: Did she type that? Sorry that is a typo, she meant to type 6 YEARS. So sorry, she was rushing, if you see a typo like that please tell her or me next time… I am only proof reading this…

Everyone, thank you for supporting her story from the beginning.

Chapter four: Fairy Tail

**Year X797, month one. Mira's POV**

I looked over a picture I found in the library, it was taken right before we left for the S-class exam… Four years ago… Well, actually eleven, because of the seven-year time skip…

I wonder what Lucy and Alicia are doing.

One more week until they finish with their job, I wonder what the job actually is.

"Master what was the job Alicia and Lucy went to…?" I finally asked.

"They were supposed to find out who possessed the power of Devil's identity and train her. In addition, Alicia and Lucy will split in the last seven months. Lucy will be in charge of finding who in Fiore have lost magic, their names, and guilds if they belong in one. Alicia will be in charge of two things

She needs to find out the meaning of this prophecy:

_When the seven locks are unlocked,_

_The three maidens fall,_

_The seven guardians disappear,_

_The ice knight will be forever frozen,_

_The shadow knight will fall into darkness,_

_The last knight will remain unknown,_

_The five little fairies will turn into demons,_

_And seven dimensions shall fall apart one by one… _

_However, if the stellar maiden stops fearing,_

_The lunar maiden stops lying,_

_The solar maiden stops hiding,_

_The seven guardians will be discovered,_

_The ice knight realizes his love,_

_The shadow knight realizes his mistake,_

_The last knight reveals himself, _

_Then the five fairies will not turn into demons_

_And they will be able to save the seven dimensions with the help of the remaining creatures…_

She needs to find out everyone who is mentioned in this prophecy and save them from any danger…

I hope they will be able to complete the job, because if the prophecy is real, then it means that the end of the world is near…," He simply said before he vanished to his office.

**Makarov's POV**

I cannot believe I had to lie to my kids…

Well, it was the only thing I could do!

I saw the lacryma crystal glow, it said 'Alicia's calling', and I answered the call.

"Hello, Grandfather. One more week, huh? I changed the plan so that we would not return but Lucy-neechan told me that we should return," She said.

"Everyone misses you two you know, I am glad that you guys are going to come back. After the week you two left, Jellal returned and finally proposed Erza. I am surprised that Laxus and Mirajane's wedding was at the same day as Erza and Jellal's, which caused the guild to make an uproar. You should seen how much they partied! The most shocking couple was Hibiki and Cana, Romeo and Wendy saw them at a local ice cream parlor. Natsu finally realized he loves Lisanna and started dating during the Christmas after you two left. Elfman finally realized not to use the word Manly to describe a female thanks to Evergreen. I am thinking about stepping down soon, and nominate the sixth master of Fairy Tail as you or Laxus. You guys could compete or something. I am tired of writing apology letters to the council! Not to mention I had to lie to Mira and everyone in the guild to cover you up. Although, I did tell them about the prophecy…" I informed her.

"Well, I am sorry but it was for Lucy… Anyway, I am going to send Layla and Arianna a bit earlier, well, today… You see, Ur, Grey and Layla got sick. Wait, did you just say you told them about the prophecy!? Ugh, whatever…!" She said annoyingly.

"Ah! Perfect, I really wanted to see my grand-grandchildren!" I said too happily as if I got thirty free porn magazines _again_.

"Bye, see you in a week." She said before finally cutting off the call.

Now let's see, up to what Lucy and Alicia said Arianna and Layla love frozen yogurt. I should tell Mira and Kinana to make more than usual.

**Mira's POV **

I saw master with a huge grin coming towards Kinana and me. He hasn't been this happy since a while.

"Mira, Kinana please prepare extra frozen yogurt," he said cheerfully.

"Sure…," we both said with an uneasy look.

Then I saw two little girls opening our guild's door.

One had two blond pigtails resting on her chest with some of her bangs covering her face. She also had chocolate brown eyes like Lucy. She wore a hot pink dress that came to her knees with light pink frill everywhere (try to imagine Lucy's dress in episode 29 but it only came to her knees).

The other had long, very long, purple violet hair with some of her hair into two long and skinny ponytails on each side. Her bangs her long but some were on the sides which made easier to see her emerald green eyes. She wore a black yukata with purple butterfly design and unattached sleeves. It came a few inches above her knees.

They looked a bit too much like Alicia and Lucy…

"Ano can we join?" said the blonde hiding behind the violette.

"Um where do you want your stamp?" I asked bending down to them.

"Black," said the violette pointing down to her hip.

"Hot pink," said the blonde giving me her left hand.

I stamped and saw that that the blond girl slightly blush and said "Ano, are you Mirajane-san?"

I nodded as she came out from the violette as her eyes sparkled.

"My mom told me about you! You use Satan Soul Takeover right? That is so cool!" She exclaimed.

That is the first time someone said my magic is cool instead of scary… I like her; she is just like Lucy…

"What are your names and what magic do you two use?" I asked.

"My name is Layla! Layla Sherry Heartphillia V. and I use celestial magic and I am a stellar dragon slayer!" She said as my eyes went wide.

"I am Arianna Cheryl Heartphillia V. Layla-chan's cousin and I use l the moon keys and I also use a mix of shadow and ice phoenix slaying magic," she added and my jaw started to drop low.


	5. Attention!

Sorry guys this is not chapter!

I'm going on Hiatus and I know everybody is going to hate for doing this but I can't do anything. My parents are sending me to a strict boarding school where I can only meet my parents on one moth every year which is September, and they discourage bringing electronics. I will try to sneak in a few chapters here and there but the worst case is that I might be going Hiatus forever... Sorry! The good thing is that I'm almost finished with the latest chapters and I'll upload them before I leave! Again, I'm so sorry for being so irresponsible.

Here's a preview for Ice, Keys, and Messed up love!:

"How did you figure out?"

"By your smell..."

"But it's different...!"

"You know she's got married with him and she has a kid. I heard that she's pregnat... How can you not do anything ?"

"Gray... What if told that you have three kids?"

"Oi, Luce!"


	6. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

I have to a good news and a bad news!

Let us start with the bad news! I'm going to delete Queens Slayers and Ice, Keys, and Messed up love!

And here are the reasons:

First of all, my OC is too Mary-Sue and I am beginning to hate her so I'm going to re-create her.

Second is that I considered these two story my greatest story but I realized that they're horrible. Great authors like, Serena Heartfillia and AshK1980, and many more reviews and I feel like a tiny ant in front of a god so yeah.

I'm going on a major re-write on these two story and before I post the prologues, I'm going to post my new story.

It's going to be the prequel of Queen Slayers which is the prequel to Ice, Keys, and Messed Up Love, which is the story that is going to be COMPLETELY changed. Some things are going to be the same but most things are going to be different.

I'm really sorry! You can curse me in the review box thingy as much as you want cause I deserved it! I really do...!

Good News

This one is very obvious, but I'm going to say it, I'm not HIATUS anymore!

Now, I'm going to change the title of the stories:

Queens Slayers=Crystal Dream

Ice, Keys, and Messed Up Love=Enchanting Love

The new story I was talking about is going to be called Fairy Tail's Tale.

It will be published SOON!

By the way, I'm going to delete these two stories, so, the sooner you rea this and spread this the sooner I can delete this.

Again, I'm sorry, please forgive this good-for-nothing writer.


End file.
